Question: What is the least common multiple of 9 and 12? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(9, 12) = {?}$
Solution: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 9 and 12. We know that 9 x 12 (or 108) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 12 until we find a number divisible by 9. 12, 24, 36, So, 36 is the least common multiple of 9 and 12.